Maalaustaiteen lyhyt oppimäärä
by Edesina
Summary: Tervetuloa maalaustaiteen lyhyelle kurssille. Kuvittele itsesi tyrmään maalaamaan idyllistä metsämaisemaa, jossa on suloisia jäniksenpoikasia kynttilänvalossa. Ei mitään pelättävää, eihän? No, ainoa väri on verenpunainen... M  K-15  verellä taiteilusta


Hahmot: Ginny, taiteilija  
Ikäraja: K-15  
Genre: horror, käykö verellä leikkiminen genreksi?

Summary: _Suuren rautaisen kynttiläjalan juuressa lepäsi muinaisella kirjoituksella koristeltu rituaaliveitsi ja kasa erikokoisia siveltimiä._

A/N: Ei, en ole mitenkään hullu tai mitään… paljasta maalarin henkilöllisyyttä, saatte kuvitella hänet keneksi haluatte. **Varoitan verellä taiteilusta. Nyt on hyvä aika vaihtaa ficciä, jos se ei iske.**

**_Maalaustaiteen lyhyt oppimäärä_**

Varjo ja valo tanssivat tytön mustalla kaavulla ja myrkynvihreällä kravatilla. Hän kiersi ympäri huonetta, sytytti puoliksi palaneet kynttilät katsellen kuinka punakultainen liekki ahmi mustaa sydäntä. Lämpimät valonsäikeet kävivät armottomasti pimeyden kimppuun paljastaen lisää huoneesta.

Nahkaiset kirjanselkämykset erottuivat seiniä kiertäviltä hyllyiltä, samoin yhdellä seinustalla lepäävä leveä kangas. Suuren rautaisen kynttiläjalan juuressa oli muinaisella kirjoituksella koristeltu rituaaliveitsi ja kasa erikokoisia siveltimiä.

Tyttö kiinnitti rauhallisesti vaalean kankaan seinän koukkuihin ja käänsi sitten huomionsa nurkassa odottavan hahmon puoleen, joka ei jaksanut vastustella, kun tyttö veti tämän tukevarakenteiselle puupöydälle ja sitoi tytön ohuilla naruilla paikoilleen.

Hetken luihuistyttö katseli pöydällä makaavaa alastonta punapäätä tyytyväisenä. Hän oli kuluttanut viikkoja sopivan uhrin löytämiseen ja houkuttelemiseen kahden. Hän oli halunnut punapään, vaikka _ne – ne eivät olleet henkilöitä vaan tarvikkeita – _olivat harvinaisia koulussa. Puhdasverisiä punapäitä oli vielä vähemmän.

Hän katseli Ginevra Weasleyn sidottua hahmoa pitäen huolen, että verenpetturi näki, kuinka hän otti veitsen kapeisiin sormiinsa. Hän katseli, kuinka tyttö pöydällä rimpuili. Lähes näkymättömät nuorat pureutuivat tytön ihoon.

Rituaaliveitsen terä välähti ja olkapään kalpealle iholle nousi muutamia punaisia verihelmiä.

"No niin, Weasley, ole kiltti tyttö ja tämä on pian ohi", luihuistyttö komensi vaimealla äänellä, hän kohtasi ruskeiden silmien anovan katseen välinpitämättömästi ja valitsi ohuen hevoskotkanjouhisiveltimen, jolla pyyhkäisi veripisarat pensselin kärkeen.

Kahdella askeleella tyttö pääsi seinälle ripustetun kankaan luo ja pysähtyi tarkkailemaan punaruskeita siveltimenvetoja. Alustava kerros oli maalattu vaniljanvalkoisella, josta metsikön ääriviivat loistivat tummina. Maasta kohosi hopeisena hehkuva kukkameri.

Vaaleahiuksinen luihuinen hahmotteli puun juurelle pientä jäniksenpoikasta, punainen veri haaleni jokaisen vedon jälkeen ja lopulta jänis näytti haaleasti vaaleanpunaiselta. Kun veri kuivuisi, sävy muuttuisi tummemmaksi.

Siveltimellä ei voinut maalata pitkään, ennen kuin piti hakea lisää verta ja tyttö viilsi ohuen viillon punapään solisluita pitkin. Siveltimen pehmeä veto kutitti ja nosti kylmät väreet laukkaamaan pitkin punapään selkää.

Hetkeksi taiteilija jätti hänet rauhaan ja sivusilmällä Ginny näki, kuinka luihuistyttö maalasi keskittyneesti tauluaan hakien aina välillä lisää hänen vertaan. Viillot kirvelivät kylmän ilman hyväillessä niitä varovaisesti ja jokainen uusi viilto poltteli muutaman sekunnin aivan kuin veitsen terä olisi taottu laavasta.

Luihuistyttö pysähtyi sivellin aivan huuliensa kohdalla. Välillä kärki kosketti vaaleanpunaisia huulia tahraten ne vereen. Tuijotettuaan ikuisuuden taulua, hän käveli erään kirjahyllyn luo ja otti pienen pullon muiden joukosta. Hän kastoi ohuen siveltimen pullossa ja kosketti kevyesti metsän kukkia. Ne kimaltelivat hopeisina tummaa taustaa vasten, aivan kuin pakkanen olisi käynyt luomassa jäähunnun kukkien päälle.

Tyttö seurasi veitsellä punapään käsivartta aina sormenpäistä olkapäähän asti. Tunnelma lepäsi kirjaimellisesti veitsen terällä, kun huoneen jokainen atomi odotti jotain tapahtuvan.

Kun Weasley liikahteli levottomasti, terä välähti. Ranteen yläpuolelle ilmestyi muutama veripisara ja samalla huoneen kauhunsekainen harmonia särkyi. Taiteilija jäi tuijottamaan punaisen tahrimaa ihoa lumoutuneena. Tätä taiteen piti olla, koskettavaa, armotonta ja lumoavaa. Kylmä hymy leikitteli tytön huulilla yltämättä kaukaisuuteen tuijottaviin silmiin.

Tuskallisen hitaasti veitsi viilsi jälleen, kiemurteli kuin käärme pitkin Ginnyn käsivartta. Tahmea veri karkasi iholle, kunnes pehmeä sivellin levitti sen ohueksi verhoksi. Hauras, hetkellisesti lämmin suoja maailman pahuutta vastaan. Tikari tanssahteli ihoa pitkin pistäen välillä syvälle, välillä vain naarmuttaen ihoa. Valo ja varjo kaiverrettiin taidokkaasti hänen ihoonsa.

Ginny katsoi vaisuna, kuinka luihuistyttö maalasi hänen iholleen verellä. Lohikäärme kiemurteli käden ympärillä ja tuijotti häntä vihaisesti. Kivutonta kaivertaminen ei ollut, mutta tuska katosi aivojen perukoille, kun iho turtui kylmästä ja jatkuvasta kivusta.

Lopulta punaisena kimaltava sivellin palautettiin lopulta pöydälle ja tyttö vaihtoi kapeampaan yksisarvisenjouhisiveltimeen. Jouhet olivat tukevampia, joten sillä sai aikaan tarkempaa jälkeä. Se oli tarkoitettu vain yksityiskohtaiseen maalaamiseen, ei pohjustamiseen, kuten tyttö nimitti ensimmäistä vaihetta.

Toinen vaihe oli miellyttävämpi, vaikkakin tylsä. Hänen ei tarvinnut kuunnella silloisen tyttönsä ulinaa. Hän avasi varovaisesti pienen tumman purkin ja kastoi siveltimen nesteeseen. Kynttilänvalo sai värin kimaltelemaan kristallin lailla, kun sivellin lähestyi Ginnyn kasvoja, joka näki, kuinka tahmea hopeinen väri pilkkasi häntä.

Luihuistyttö rajasi tuskallisen hitaasti hänen huulensa. Siitä taiteilija jatkoi silmäluomiin ja poskipäille, leikitteli karkean siveltimen kanssa. Uteliaisuuttaan Ginny nuolaisi hopeoituja huuliaan ja värähti tuntiessaan veren rautaisen maun, jota seurasi mieto vaniljan maku. Hetken maku leikitteli kielellä, mutta muuttui jäisen raikkaaksi. Vielä ennen täydellistä haihtumista hän tunsi polttavan chilin aromin.

"Pidätkö siitä?" kysymys tuntui kuuluvan kaukaisuudesta, huoneen peitti säihkyvä sumu. "Yksisarvisen verestä."

Rohkelikko ei kyennyt vastaamaan, sanat pakenivat hänen mielestään. Ilmeisesti luihuistyttö tiesi vastauksen muutenkin.

Seuraavat hopeiset vedot koristelivat hänen paljasta ylävartaloaan. Rinnat saivat oman osan huomiosta, mutta sidottu tyttö tuskin tunsi siveltimen leikittelyä. Taiteilijakaan ei tuntunut kiinnostuvan tästä vaiheesta, sillä hän astui askeleen taaksepäin.

Seinän suuri maalaus roikkui kuivumassa, punainen veri muuttui ruskeaksi ja hilseili terällä. Lopulta tyttö kääntyi vetämään viimeiset hopeiset vedot, koristeellisen nimikirjoituksensa.

Hopeinen välkähti vielä nopeasti huoneessa, katkoi tytön sitoneet köydet, ja luihuistyttö katosi lopullisesti pimeyteen.

* * *

***

Fin

A/N2: No, opitteko mitään uutta maalaustaiteesta?


End file.
